


Poison Pour

by inplayruns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e07 War of the Worlds, implied d/c because this is me, more spec than fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/pseuds/inplayruns
Summary: Two conversations.





	Poison Pour

**Author's Note:**

> Post-13.07 speculation. Any errors are my own.

“Cas?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Oh, thank – I’m just glad I got a hold of you, man.”

 

“Yes, I saw you called many times. I was preoccupied.”

 

“I – uh, I figured. How’d the lead turn out?”

 

“Fine. No sign of Jack.”

 

“Yeah, because – Sam and I, we found him again. He just needed to _find himself_ , he said. Kid’s like a month old and having an existential crisis.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you found him.”

 

“Don’t you, uh. Don’t you want to come see him again? We’re okay with him, but he misses you, man.”

 

“…”

 

“It’s not just him who misses you either, Cas.”

 

“Dean. Do you really think I have time to deal with your every issue? I’m sure no sooner would I return then you’d get me involved in your _crap_ again. Heaven has _welcomed_ me back. My contacts have been a thousand times more helpful than you ever were. Forget what I said about time. I don’t _want_ to deal with your petty problems.”

 

“Cas –”

 

“I’ll call _you_. Maybe.”

 

“I just thought things were gonna be different –”

 

“Different how. Did you ever stop to think that it was your fault I was dead in the first place? You’re not the one who brought me back, either.”

 

“I’m – God, Cas, I’m sorry. And you know I don’t say that much, but –”

 

“Save it. You should have said that a long time ago, for many other things. _Goodbye_ , Dean.”

 

Asmodeus hangs up the phone and smiles down at the angel, still behind bars. Oh, but he does _love_ the look on his face, even if it’s rather murderous.

 

“Don’t look so glum, Castiel,” Asmodeus says. “We’ll have plenty of quality time now.”

 

He drops the phone to the ground. It smashes into several pieces, but he’s not going to need it any more, that’s for sure. He turns around, heading back toward his rightful throne, when –

 

“I fought my way out of the Empty,” Castiel says. His words are precise, but there’s a growl in his voice like a caged animal. “Whatever he was, you’re _nothing_ compared to him. I annoyed him so badly he _had_ to let me go, and no Prince of Hell can withstand what a cosmic entity could. I took on Raphael and _won_.

 

“And I have done –” he pauses here, and looks down at the dark floor of his cage, but only for a moment “– terrible things, but I’m the one who stormed Hell and raised Dean from the Pit.”

 

Castiel looks up now. He looks Asmodeus in the eye. Somehow, he’s smiling.

 

“You might think you’ve crushed him, and maybe you have for today. Maybe you have for a week. But he’s more loyal than anyone I’ve ever known, and he won’t give up on family. And _you_ won’t like it when he comes to return the favor.”

 

Asmodeus doesn’t say anything in return. He doesn’t know what this attempt at bravado could accomplish for the angel.

 

Some of the Princes of Hell could see the future, but that wasn’t Asmodeus’ gift. For his sake, now, it’s a good thing; all he’d get to see was his own oblivion at the hand of Dean Winchester and Castiel, who beat the odds once more.


End file.
